


A last chance at happiness

by Smellslikepowersorrybabyx



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018), Killing Eve (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killing Eve (TV 2018) Fusion, Baby, Eve polastri - Freeform, F/F, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018), Villanelle, Villaneve, oxsana askandova
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikepowersorrybabyx/pseuds/Smellslikepowersorrybabyx
Summary: A situation set after the third season of killing eve. Not very accurate to the characters in my opinion but I just like the idea of the characters having a life like this. Where villanelle gets pregnant and goes to eve for help.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	A last chance at happiness

Eve held the stick in her hands overcome with utter shock. She almost didn’t believe it. But there they were, the two little lines.  
Shit.  
Villanelle was sat next to her cross legged on the bed, head against the palm of her hands. She lifts her head up and looks to eve expectantly. This is villanelle. Her villanelle. But right now she didn’t look like her. Never before has she looked so vulnerable. Her tear stained cheeks glisten in the light and her eyes look hurt, frightened even. 

‘How’ she turned to villanelle, unblinking. 

‘I don’t know, it must have been before we got together’ 

‘We got together months ago’

‘It says I’m three months. Look, on the bottom’ 

‘How the hell did you not realise that you were pregnant for three months!’ 

‘I don’t know’ Villanelles eyes welled up again, she wrapped her hands in her sleeves wiping away a tear. Guilt hits eve immediately. She shouldn’t have raised her voice. Not when she’s in this state. She went to wrap an arm around her girlfriend only to have it pushed away with a whimper. Eve turned and swaddled villanelle in her arms, this time receiving a hug back and a sobbing head on her shoulder. Villanelle always took a minute to open up. She was stubborn, but not stubborn enough for eve. 

‘I don’t know what to do’ villanelle collected herself, sitting up. 

Eve thought about it for a moment. Surely she can’t tell her what to do, but there’s definitely one thing she can’t do. She doubts villanelle would suggest that anyway. I mean she knows how fucked up it would be to bring a child into this relationship, right? Along with the fact it was villanelles genes, and could very well develop any of the various mental health disorders she had. It’s not fair if the kid turns out like villanelle.  
She hates herself for thinking that. 

Eve climbs around her and pushed the hair out of villanelles face. She looked so vulnerable like this. So unlike the women she shows the world. She was different around her, having opened up so much throughout the last few months. It felt like they’d been together for a life time. The had been together before that of course. Ever since the night on the bridge. But it wasn’t the same. It look them being apart for a while to realise how much they needed each other. It was fine at first, they were happy. The first thing they did was escape to Paris, in an attempt to get away from the 12. After Paul was killed the organisation went. straight after them all. Everyone who had been on sight at the time was a target. Villanelle and eve were already on their list of course. The 12 had caught wind of villanelle wanting to leave, and obviously being an MI6 agent, they wanted eve dead. This was all two years ago now however. A lot had changed. They had travelled more since then, until the 12 had given up trying to find them. Villanelle had made it her mission for them to have sex in every European country, her saying that always made eve laugh. Unfortunately their journey had been cut short. They were both now working at MI6. Until they split up. It was so stupid now they think about it. Eve was getting upset that Carolyn would keep sending villanelle on long missions. They had gotten to they point where they wouldn’t see each other for days or weeks. This caused arguments over stupid little things until finally the both of them snapped. They’d had a huge argument and villanelle had stormed off. That was six months ago. They had gotten together again about two months ago. Unknowing to both of them until now that villanelle had been just under a month pregnant. 

Villanelle pushes back, breaking the contact. She once again swipes her sleeves across her cheeks, attempting to hide the evidence glistening on them. She felt so out of control in this moment. All her life she had been putting on a mask to cover how she feels, never allowing herself to show any sort of weakness in front of others. Until eve. Eve had broken down her walls, she changed her. She gave her someone she could rely on. But right now villanelle refuses to look at her, visibly embarrassed by her emotions. 

‘I can speak to Carolyn, she’ll know what to do. Don’t worry, we’ll get this sorted out.’ Eve spoke softly, reaching over to run her hand through villanelles hair. 

Villanelle still won’t look at her. Peering down, watching herself drum her fingers against her opposite hand. A method eve had noticed she picked up when she was nervous, or worried about something. It was hard to know what the women was thinking. Eve wishes she knew. Villanelle, glanced at the door, got up and left the room, leaving eve alone to process the situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) i know it’s not great but hopefully I will improve. I’m already writing the next chapters so there will definitely be more.


End file.
